The Change
by twilightscallingme
Summary: What caused Edward Cullen to change his thoughts about Bella Swan? A oneshot fic with a look into the first night that he watched her sleep. Stephenie Meyer owns all rights to the characters discussed in this story.


"Edward," her soft voice called out in her slumber. It sounded almost melodic, draped with sleep.

I stopped my breathing. I didn't need it anyway, and I didn't want to give away my position in the dark corners of her room. I had snuck into her house for the first time tonight, but I vowed to keep my presence in her room hidden.

I wasn't here to kill Bella Swan. I could never kill such an angel. That would be just as bad as taking her soul – which I didn't intend to do either! Then again, if I killed her, she would go to heaven.

I hadn't been in her room for very long. Just long enough to hear her murmur something about it being too green, too wet. She was such a silly girl; but Bella was a brilliant girl. She outshone every girl in our school in the small town of Forks, Washington. And, she was a complete mystery.

I could hear peoples minds. I could hear their inner most thoughts. The ones which they thought remained clandestine from the rest of the world. Of course, that was just because even for a vampire, I was odd. I couldn't even been normal for a monster – how great that must be for me. But Bella? Bella's mind remained closed to me. It wasn't static or anything of the sort..., there was just no sound coming out of it like I was used to. If we were radios, I was the AM to her FM.

She stirred slightly in her bed. It was enough, though, to tell me that she was still asleep. I pulled in a breath of air. Even if I didn't need it, I didn't like to be uncomfortable if I didn't have to be. Besides, by pulling in that breath of air, I pulled in her scent too.

Her scent was what attracted me to her. In all of my years as a vampire – and let me tell you, that was a lot of years! – I had never, ever felt this way about anyone before. I supposed it was the way that Carlisle had felt about Esme, the reason that he changed her. Or perhaps the way that Rose felt about Emmett. Or how Jasper felt about Alice, why he was willing to put up with our non-traditional lifestyle. But for a _human_ – a mere human! – to make me feel this way? Well, I for one had thought it to be impossible.

It seemed that Bella Swan was never doing anything that I thought she would do. Just today, Mike Newton asked her to that stupid dance. And I waited with anticipation... hoping that she wouldn't say yes, but I couldn't do anything about her. Technically, it was girl's choice so Newton shouldn't have been asking her anyway. But I waited patiently for her answer..., and I was shocked to hear her say "no" to him. Wasn't he the guy that all the girl's swooned over?

And then to hear her turn down Eric and Tyler. Well, that was something. And I just had to come here and see for myself. My sleeping angel. Even if she wasn't "mine", per say, I could still dream. I still wanted her all for myself. And, I could have cared less how selfish that was of me. I was a selfish creature when it came to these sorts of things.

Normally I hid outside of her house when she was cooking dinner for her and her father, or even at night when she dreamed. Tonight was my first night to venture into her house... into her room. To venture into where the angel lie sleeping.

If she didn't like Newton or Eric or Tyler, who did she like? It was possible, of course, that she cared about someone back in Arizona..., but to be away from them for this long? Whenever she chatted idly with her father over dinner, she never mentioned anyone's name. I would have known; the very thought of it was trying to rip a hole in my chest, right where my heart should have been. And yes, even though I was a vampire, I still had human feelings deep down. It just took a bit to get them out of me.

"Edward," she mumbled again in her sleep, her body twisting around in her bed.

I sucked in a deep breath.

Was it possible that this angel cared for _me_? Was that possible?

As I snuck out of her room at dawn, just before she woke, I couldn't help hear her murmur my name one more time. And I couldn't help but stop my feelings from soaring as I saw the smile on her face.

Today, everything would change between Bella Swan and I.


End file.
